Core Narrative 5
Fallen Providence CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Venti Failure SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline: Fallen Provinces puts a sci-fi spin on a familiar Romeo and Juliet romantic situation but also explores how technology might affect demigod courtship. Mari is a demigod of Shongo working in Province 3 to help the humans and refugees in the surrounding areas , after it was destroyed by Hella. While working she is encountered by Zac Bryant's patrol force and their leader Rob Gregg's on ZB Tech's X5 androids. The patrol forces takes everyone as hostages, and brings Mari to the Governor of Province 3 who then imprisons her. Assigning Rob Gregg's to guard over her, Mari continually tries to persuade him into letting her go, stating that she must help the people and near by towns in Province 3 before SET(evil god) gains control and turns it into his military base. Debating whether this is true or not Gregg's is hesitant and skeptical. Mari states that if SET achieves his goals Province 3 will be no more whipping out an entire population, along with his life as well. This sets Gregg's mind straight and helps Mari escape. Along there adventure to save Province 3 the two begin gaining strong feelings for one another. Helping people and refugees, and foiling SET's plan along the way , they encounter, countless risk taking and dangerous obstacles that test their fate. Leading up to the final face off to stop SET and his plan to take over P3 , Mari is fatally wounded in the fight . As Gregg's is grieving over assumed to be dead body, his eyes start to glow and a dead look falls over his face, and receives a transmission to return to base After the fight Zach Bryant the Ceo of ZB Tech recalls back all his android troops and commanders to HQ. ZB then gains valuable information from Rob Greggs that can alter the course of history. GENRE: Thriller, Sci Fi, Romance PROTAGONIST: Mari - demigod of Ogun he is an ancient hunting deity specializing in weapons of iron. Spears, knives, blades — and presumably nowadays guns and missiles. His powerful spirit lives inside metal and bestows his strength upon it. Robb Greggs- android x5 ANTAGONIST: SET is a god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners in ancient Egyptian religion MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Mari hunter- demigod of Ogun has the power to create weapons at will Rob Greggs- Android Captain of ZB Tech Patrol force. Starts off as an enemy then falls in love with Mari PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Province 3 ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Zack gets a blood sample from Mari (the demigod) and he finds the God Cell and finds out how to replicate it to use on his android army and saves some for himself. TARGET MARKET: Females between the age of 18 - 34 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: read books that have a slice of life and deals with Love and Romance MEDIUM: Romance Novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: I believe this medium would work well because it gives the viewer enough time to explore a lot of this new world and character build up. PLATFORM: printed book, ebook WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This would work in this platform, because it reaches into the female demographic